Day Zero
This Session began with Dolan and Selena meeting up in Alfenheim to talk about business. While there Selena gave Dolan a magical Watch as a Yule present. Later that week Dolan touched a cup of water which instantly froze. Dolan asked Artemis about this and she said it might have something to do with the elvish new year. In the Elven calendar there are only 364 days a year with one year existing between each year as a 'day zero.' This is because on new years day fey magics can go wild, and Artemis guessed this had to do with the approaching new year. A few weeks passed and the Yule celebration on new year's eve took place in Alfenheim as it always did. During a party as the guild, ΩLazuli, Luxur Brontë, Artemis, Sabah and Dolan all found themselves at a table together as the clock approached midnight. The moment midnight came all five of them were suddenly and unexplained-ly knocked unconscious. Lux woke up in a hut with an eladrin woman named Orchid Fulmen insisting he was her son, and that his name was Tenebrae. Nypine showed up and said that he was late to go paroling the woods with them. Meanwhile the rest of the group woke up in a hut in FeyFlock. But it was snowing outside which, as far as they knew, never happened in Fey Valley outside of Mounrfrost. They went and found Lux and agreed to go with Nypine on this patrol. They discussed what had happened and figured that they were likely in a parallel world of some sorts. Possibly the Shadowfell or another timeline. They decided the less they let the inhabitants of this apparent parallel world know about them the better and Lux teleported them to NewTown. When they arrived, in this world, NewTown was called Cypress Hollow. The group gathered Disguises and Dolan went to this world's version of his home. Inside he found a secret panel in his desk and a journal inside that belonged to an eladren man named Cypress. Inside the journal he found the man named Cypress admitted, just before his death, that Dolan was his son. Dolan took this with a massive grain of salt and left, leaving everything just the way he had found it. The group gathered up and decided whatever was happening the Wahda Guild likely knew the most about it so they headed down to Alfenheim. Once there they appeared in the temple of the lighthouse but in this world Temtum was the cleric of the temple. Artemis got her hands on a list of all the gods and they were all mixed up in their domains and alignments. There was even an extra domain in this world that did not exist in the Delta Timeline; the ____ (I need to check the paper again) domain. In this world Sabah was the leader of the town guard, so Dolan came up with a plan to steal the Wahda guild's records to see what might be up with this world while everyone else went to the library to do research. Dolan and Sabah stole the Wahda guild records from when they first started keeping record up to just before the Mega Gara Mission. This timeline was all switched around with good people being more sinister and sinister people being more benign, but they found no concrete answers. They decided to head over to the workshop of the Artemis is this timeline to look for more answers.